supernannyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Lei Chao
Biography Lei “Baise” Chao (Chinese: 周超, Zhōu Lěi) (November 25th 1984, Cotai, Macau) is a Macanese-American gangster and member of the Xiaoying gang. A Macanese-American man with mental health issues, before he joined the gang, he was in juvenile hall for threatening a younger student at gunpoint back in middle school and sending a teacher to the hospital, Jiayi, his sister was on charges for threatening a racist school bully by threatening “to shove a knife up her ass”. Longwei described Lei and Jiayi as “the most fucked-up gang members ever to be in this gang” due to their cruel treatment of animals brought on by their father making them kill them. He was also later revealed to have fathered a daughter with a female Chinese gangster from a fellow gang despite gang policy not to have sexual relationships, both Lei and Fumei have joint custody of their daughter Xiu-mei, born 2015, with Lei being supervised around his daughter. History The twins were born in Cotai, Macau to an abusive father who’s wife shortly died after birth. He repeatedly killed animals in front of the twins to show them that the world is a terrible place and they should live it, Lei’s sociopathy was shown from this age as he barely reacted and sometimes showed fascination when his father killed a pet hamster. The three moved to a Chinatown when the twins were 11, Already screwed up by the fact they were forced to kill animals, The last straw came for their father when he forced the twins to kill a fellow Chinatown citizen by cutting his limbs and told the twins they were playing a game called “Bleeding Hearts”. He was arrested and the twins were sent to a foster home, They left after a week after Lei put a hamster in the microwave. Lei was later charged for threatening a 7th grader with a knife in his final year because the 7th grader was picking on a young Japanese female, while Jiayi was convicted of stabbing her bully in a fit of rage. The twins spent most of their time in juvenile hall, Their last act at the age of 17 was an assault on a boy who sexually assaulted and almost raped Jiayi before Lei stepped in. The twins ran away from their foster home after stealing all their money and burning their biological daughter’s designer clothing, they ended up joining the Xiaoying Gang after being found by Longwei and Mi-Yung. Appearance Lei is a man of a lean and slender build, wears gothic style clothing including a black dress shirt, trousers and dress shoes. He has long black hair that reaches his upper back and brown eyes, his hair is parted in the middle, almost usually untied, it is also known his sister has this hairstyle Personality Lei is a known sociopath out of him and his twin sister, brought on by years of physical abuse by their father back in Macau. Due to this, he has difficulty understanding love and affection aside from his sister calling each other “jèhjè” (older sister) and “dàihdái“ (younger brother) Due to his sociopathic and remorseless behavior, He is not allowed to be near children and Jiayi, who is more controlled stays with him if they look after Akara. He shows himself as a charismatic and polite young man to other people. He is shown to hate dogs, calling them “clingy little fuckers”, He seems to adore cats as Longwei said “it’s the only animals he hasn’t killed yet”. Despite that he is not allowed near children, He genuinely has a close relationship with Xiu-mei, his daughter. Quotes How come you no talk? ~ Lei to Mila. I hurt animals, father taught me how, He blame me for mom dying, he made us kill to know what it felt like killing other people. Trivia * It is greatly implied he’s the younger twin. * His favorite films is the Guinea Pig series, He also likes the Men Behind the Sun series and violent war films. Category:Males Category:People